Annoying Snape in 101 Buttercup Ways
by bananapanda2010
Summary: How does Buttercup annoy Snape? In oddball ways of course! READ AND REVIEW! Number 4!
1. 1 Bunnies!

another story for you!

Disclaimer: this isn't my list...i found it on a website.

* * *

Annoying Professor Snape in 101 Buttercup Ways

**_1. Learn a charm that gives it's unsuspecting victim a large, fluffy, white rabbit's tail. For a week. Put it to good use_**.

"Today, we are going to learn about the Draught of Living Death" Snape droned on in his monotonous voice. He turned around to write the ingredients on the board. He heard a small squeal behind him, and turned around to notice that annoying girl, Buttercup, holding on to her sides laughing hysterically.

Rolling his eyes, he turned around and heard the whole class erupt in laughter. Turning back around, Buttercup was rolling around the floor laughing. She did a few tumbles toward him and pinched the white fluffy tail on Snape's back.

Jumping in horror, he glared at Buttercup with dark slitted eyes.

"Awww, Snape, you look so cute as a fluffy wuffy bunny!" Buttercup squealed excitedly.

"Where in HELL did you learn to do that!"

"IMPERIOUS!"

Buttercup shouted out the curse, and giggling hysterically, she told the class,

"Now, what the devil is going on heeeereeee? Everyone, I'd like you to meet the class pet!"

Buttercup made Snape hop toward the students, and wiggling his fluffy tail.

Snape tried to resist the curse, but only caused him to act like an adorable bunny the whole afternoon.

When Buttercup took the curse off, Snape was hopping mad.

"BUTTERCUP!" he screamed, and chased her around the room, until she danced out of his reach.

"Sorry, Snakey" and stuck her tongue out him and skipped out toward the great hall.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. 2 Loving Werewolves

*ahem* Ladies and Gentleman, may I present you ... Number 2 in Annoying Snape?

Disclaimer: I don't own this list, i got it off a website forum.

* * *

2. Tell him you've lost your pet werewolf and has he seen it?

"SNAKEY!" Buttercup yelled for the whole Great Hall to hear.

"Ugh, what do you need Butter?" Snape said in his oily voice. The girl would be the death of him if she didn't stop following him everywhere.

"Have you seen Lupy? He ran away from me." Butter was sobbing.

"WHO!"

"Lupy! My pet werewolf. Today is the full moon, and he's supposed to be with me, and I can't find him!" Buttercup was now sobbing in Snape's robes, making them soaking wet.

Snape sighed to himself but awkwardly patted Buttercup on her head and walked off.

"SNAKEY!"

"WHAT! You blasted girl! I can't help you, nor do I want to help you!"

"B-But Snakey, Lupy loves you! I told him all about you. He'd be sad if you don't help find him!"

"GAH! I don't want to love a werewolf!"

"AWWWWWWW! YES YOU DO! YOU LUUUURVE WEREWOLVES! ESPECIALLY THIS ONE!"

"And why would I?"

Giggling hysterically now, Buttercup managed to squeak out, "Because … its Professor Lupin!"

Blinking increduously at Buttercup, Snape launched himself at the girl, but missed, landing face first on the floor of the Great Hall.

"I heard he was dangerously in love with you. He wanted to marry you and love you forever and ever! Doesn't that sound nice, Mister Snakey?"

"GAH! Get away from me you bloody girl!"

Buttercup skipped out of the Great Hall, laughing until the tears streamed down her face. Before leaving the Great Hall, she turned around, stuck her tongue at Snape, and said, "Me's lurve you, Professor Snakey. See you in potions!" Sniggering slightly she ran out of the Great Hall, leaving an angry Snape on the floor.

"Bloody Buttercup!" he yelled.

* * *

GOTTA PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON, NOW! BUTTERCUP WILL NOT CONTINUE HER TORTUROUS WAYS UNLESS YOU REVIEW! OTHERWISE SHE'LL COME HUNT YOU DOWN AND ANNOY YOU!

~bananapanda2010~


	3. 3 Wedding Songs!

**Updates and Reviews ... Buttercup needs them! otherwise ... she'll turn you all into bunnies!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS LIST, I GOT IT OFF A WEBSITE FORUM!**

**

* * *

****3. Scatter rose-petals in front of him wherever he goes.**

"Dum dum di dummmm! Dum dum di dummmm!" Buttercup had been skipping around Snape throwing rose petals over him.

"Get these things off of me, Buttercup!" Snape hissed at her, trying for the millionth time to get rid of her.

"Nope, I think they make you look pretty! Roses are red violets are blue, Snakey is mad, and I maybe should run!"

Buttercup ran away from Snape, but not before throwing another handful of petals right in his face.

Blood already boiling, Snape entered his office and sat down in his chair, absorbing the peace and quiet.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Opening the door, he heard a squeal and got rose petals in his face. Turning around, he noticed Buttercup sitting on his desk, singing, "La la la laaaa!"

"BUTTERCUP! OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Aww, but Snakey your office is so bleh. I want to make it pretty with lots of flowers and sprinkle rose petals all over the office. So if Lupy visits, he'll know how romantic you are, and that you love him!"

Squealing now, Buttercup ran around Snape's desk spilling all her rose petals on his desk and on the floor. Conjuring up bouquets of roses, she filled the whole room with them, and then scampered off before throwing another handful of petals at him, singing, "Snakey and Lupy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lurrrve, then comes marriage, then comes the werewolves in the baby dens!"

"GAH! BUTTERCUPPPPPPPP!" Snape yelled so loudly, and missed strangling her, by a hair, and watched her run off, laughing wildly.

* * *

YO! I need the reviews guys, so i know you love it, and buttercup feels better to know that her annoying snape is a real treat for you guys. Stay tuned!

~bananapanda2010


	4. 4 Crying Fire

**Sorry for the long update, trying to do this fanfiction and Mudbloods and Purebloods. And also trying to make this as funny as possible.**

***disclaimer: tis not my list**

* * *

**4. Sneak up behind him and shout "Your robes are on fire!"**

"La la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sang Buttercup as she ran around the Slytherin Common Room, poiking and bopping people on head.

"Ugh, SHUT UP, you pathetic excuse for a Slytherin!" Blaise shouted.

"What the devil is going on here?" Snape asked in a very drawn out drawl as he stepped into the Common Room.

"SNAKEY!" Buttercup screamed and ran over to him and gave him a big hug trying to crush him.

Snape, utterly annoyed already, tried to shake her off, but she clung on tighter.

"RELASHIO!" Snape shouted blasting Buttercup to the other side.

Blinking, Buttercup got up and walked over to the entrance and shouted out while his back was turned, "Your robes are on fire, Severus!"

Reacting, Snape began patting himself in odd places, dancing around like a headless chicken. When he realized, he wasn't on fire, Buttercup was gone.

Yelling loudly, Snape stomped out of a laughing Common Room, looking for the deranged girl. Looking around the dungeons for her, something startled him from behind, when a pair of arms snaked around him then yelling, "YOUR ROBES ARE ON FIRE!"

Snape jumped back 10 feet, before watching the wretched girl disappear around the corner. Sweating now, he muttered, "I'll kill that girl someday."

He sauntered off to the Great Hall, trying to reclaim his heart rate back to normal, he walked into an empty Great Hall. Sitting down, he caught his breath and muttered to himself.

All of a sudden a loud chorus of children from all corners of the room, popped up in front of him yelling, "YOUR ROBES ARE ON FIRE, PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Flying in the air and landing with a crash near the fireplace, the hem of his robes did really catch in the fireplace, and screaming outloud while trying to put out the fire, Snape yelled,

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU BUTTERCUP!"

* * *

well did you like it? huh huh huh huh huh? READ AND REVIEW! BUTTERCUP DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW, OTHERWISE SHE'LL SET YOUR ROBES ON FIRE!


End file.
